This invention relates to charcoal lighters for use in the rapid ignition of charcoal. It relates particularly to a structural combination which accommodates use either as a charcoal lighter or as a miniature grill.
Charcoal lighters of this general type are known in the art. However, they are characterized by structures which require manual manipulations of hot components which present the hazard of burning the user, and which structures do not insure against accidental discharge of hot charcoal from the supporting grate when the grill is in use.